


Hare in a dress

by Chesirecat53



Category: Looney Tunes, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Bugs Bunny is promoting his new movie on Ellen.





	Hare in a dress

Note: this is a work of fiction and Bugs Bunny is cartoon character. No malice is intended towards Ellen DeGeneres.

 

Ellen DeGeneres had a specially planned guest for April Fools Day, Bugs Bunny. She knew she would be making history with this interview as it would be the first time she ever had a cartoon character on her show. Bugs Bunny was to be on promoting a new Looney Tunes movie where he met Rupaul and he’d be the contestant chosen to be on Rupaul’s show. Right before Bugs Bunny came in to interview, Ellen was daydreaming about Carrie Underwood in a bikini much to her wife’s dismay.  
Bugs dug his way into the stage and said, “What’s up doc?” before sitting down. Ellen then asked, “What exactly got you into drag, as that is the subject of your upcoming movie “Rupaul’s Hare”??” Bugs said, “I’ve always been doing drag as long as I can remember, although I believe I originally did drag as a way to prank Fudd in the 40’s.” Ellen then laughed and clapped at Bugs’s story.  
Ellen was impressed by his attitude and luck. She then said, “I found it hard to come out in the 90’s as a lesbian. How were you able to get away with drag so openly in the 40’s???” Bugs said, “I was able to do it because I am a cartoon rabbit and it made sense in the stories Warner Brothers wrote about me.” Ellen then smirked “I wish I had writers for my life”. Bugs said “I enjoy it more than Daffy, especially given I once wrote a story about him. My stories also inspired my distant cousins, the Muppets to do it in the late 70’s and 80’s.”  
Ellen then said, “Back on topic” to Bugs, and then asked “how did you get in touch with Rupaul?” Bugs said, “I knew Rupaul by taking a wrong turn at Albuquerque and he helped me escape an NRA convention Yosemite Sam was at.” Ellen said “Wow, that is quite a story. At least you are a toon and can’t die except to dip.” Bugs said “yeah, ain’t I a stinker”  
Ellen had a final question for Bugs “Have you ever heard of the film Glen or Glenda made by Ed Wood?” It came out during the time your cartoons were in the theaters and it was one of the first films to touch the issue.” Bugs said “Yes, most certainly. I have seen it many times, and I always felt I could relate, hehehehe.”  
Ellen then said, “time’s up, that’s the end of our show, be tuned in tomorrow for the singer Mirah and her new book “Jewish, Queer, and musical, why?”


End file.
